Pista de Patinaje
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: AU. InuYasha y Kagome tienen una cita en una pista de patinaje en hielo. Ninguno sabía patinar pero de todos modos deciden intentarlo. [Reto de cumpleaños para Peachilein del foro ¡Siéntate!]


[Reto de cumpleaños para Peachilein del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pista de Patinaje**

Era una hermosa y soleada tarde, perfecta para pasar un precioso día al aire libre… Y una linda parejita de novios esperaba fuera de una pista de patinaje recién inaugurada para poder entrar a la que sería una entretenida tarde.

— ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! —se escuchó una voz quejándose. —Vámonos de aquí, ¿quieres? —pidió un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello plateado.

— ¡No! ¡Tú dijiste que me acompañarías, InuYasha! Además, no voy a desperdiciar dos pases gratis a la pista de patinaje solo porque tú estás de caprichoso. —dijo una joven de cabello color ébano y ojos color azul.

Kagome Higurashi, una chica tranquila de ciudad había resultado ganadora de un par de pases a la nueva pista de patinaje de la ciudad, cosa que, definitivamente, no iba a desperdiciar. Dadas las circunstancias, el elegido para utilizar la otra entrada había resultado ser su novio, un chico no muy tranquilo de ciudad, llamado InuYasha Taishô.

—La del capricho eres tú. —le rebatió el chico, cruzándose de brazos. —Ni siquiera sabes patinar.

La joven estaba de pie junto a él, frunció el ceño.

—No puede ser tan difícil. —rebatió. —Además, que yo sepa, tú tampoco sabes patinar.

— ¡Keh! Por supuesto que sí.

— ¡Mira, está avanzando la fila! ¡Entremos!

Jalándolo de la mano logró entrar con InuYasha al establecimiento. Siempre había querido saber que se sentía patinar sobre el hielo, y hoy, con su ahora no-tan-amado-novio, lo sabría. No es que en realidad quisiera obligarlo a estar allí, aunque tenía que admitir que oírlo quejarse le resultaba divertido, él solía ser muy infantil.

Hace mucho que no tenía una cita con su novio, ¡y que mejor lugar que una pista de patinaje recién construida y totalmente nueva en la ciudad! Esperaba que nada estropeara ese momento. Aunque con el carácter de InuYasha, ese pensamiento no tendría ningún futuro.

Divisó el lugar donde había que dejar los zapatos entre la multitud y lo jaló de nuevo sin dejarlo replicar, aunque al llegar al puesto el terco de InuYasha se había negado rotundamente a dejar sus zapatos y pedir los patines de hielo. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una larga tarde.

— ¡No seas infantil, solo quítate los zapatos! —dijo intentando razonar con él, claro que con su razonamiento… No iba a llegar muy lejos.

Al parecer, InuYasha había resultado ser más cobarde de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

—Lo sabía, tampoco sabes patinar. —gruñó la joven.

—Keh, ¿y eso qué? No pienso ponerme esas cosas. —habló, refiriéndose a los patines para hielo.

Kagome suspiró, aburrida por la situación. Ella solo quería divertirse un rato, pasar un tiempo con el chico del cual estaba enamorada, ¿era tanto pedir?

—Por favor, InuYasha. —puso cara de borrego degollado. —Solo será esta vez, ¿sí?

InuYasha vio la mirada suplicante de su novia. Se había quedado claramente sin opciones. La observó durante unos segundos más, debatiéndose internamente hasta que, inevitablemente, cedió.

—Bien.

Kagome corrió feliz a las bancas dispuesta a ponerse los patines, seguida de InuYasha, quien rezongando y maldiciendo se los puso sin ni una pizca de paciencia.

— ¡Vamos!

Fijó sus ojos dorados en la pista y tragó en seco. En realidad, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era mucho mejor que ver a su novia enfadada. Cuando Kagome estaba molesta era la firma a su sentencia de muerte, era mejor no provocarla.

La chica entró en la pista sosteniéndose del barandal para mantener el equilibrio. El chico la siguió de cerca, sabía desde un principio que eso terminaría bien.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Vinimos a divertirnos ¿no?

Él bufó, sin hallarle la más mínima gracia al asunto.

—Bueno, tú lo pediste. —dicho esto lo empujó hacia el centro de la pista haciendo que cayera inevitablemente.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó. — ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Kagome?! ¡Eso dolió!

— ¡Pues te lo mereces! Deja de quejarte y trata de divertirte.

—Pues que me avienten hacia el centro de una pista de hielo no es divertido para mí. —dijo intentando levantarse, pero cayó al suelo de nuevo.

Kagome al ver a su novio en tan cómica escena no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Deja de reírte, maldita sea! —dijo él, exasperado.

— ¡No! —dijo aun riendo, intentando acercarse a él, pero al perder el equilibrio cayó ella también.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y te burlas de mí? —dijo logrando por fin sostenerse en pie y medio patinando por la pista acercándose a su "adorada" novia.

— ¡Cállate! Solo es cuestión de estar concentrada. —dijo poniéndose en pie e intentando acercarse más, pero esta vez al caer el golpe fue más fuerte y logró hacer una fisura en el hielo.

Auch… Eso sí había dolido. InuYasha al principio se preocupó, pero al ver que la cosa no pasó a mayores, estalló en carcajadas. Claro, a Kagome eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ahora sí que estaba eufórica.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ya deja de reírte, idiota! —gritó con las mejillas rojas de ira.

— ¡No! ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo, así que tengo derecho de reírme todo lo que se me pegue la regalada gana! — ¡Ja! Él tenía razón, ella debía disculparse primero.

—Idiota, como si tú fueras un experto patinador.

—Pues al parecer puedo mantener el equilibrio más tiempo que tú, tonta. —dijo burlón.

— ¡No me digas tonta! ¡Imbécil!

—Keh, eres una histérica.

— ¡¿Histérica yo?! ¡pues yo seré histérica, pero tú eres un miedoso!

— ¡No soy ningún miedoso, niña loca!

—Ah, ¿no? ¡Tú no querías ni siquiera ponerte los patines, cobarde!

—Pues yo seré cobarde, pero en la pista nadie es más torpe que tú.

— ¡Tú también te caíste!

—Sí, pero no rompí el hielo con mi trasero.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?!

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que todos los presentes observaban la discusión como si de una película se tratase. Muchos estaban riéndose y otros negando con la cabeza diciendo "niños". En fin, era un espectáculo divertido.

—Bueno, no le veo otra explicación a que en el hielo haya una fisura.

— ¡Uish! ¡Ni que tú fueras un Adonis en persona, InuYasha! ¡Eres un grosero, desconsiderado, estúpido, egoísta, celoso, posesivo, y además te quejas por todo!

Por parte del público se escuchó un enorme "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" y algunas risas mal disimuladas.

— ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la loca que quiso venir aquí en primer lugar! —dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

— ¡Solo quería divertirme un rato contigo! ¡¿Acaso a tú…?! ¿No quieres estar conmigo? —el público entero dirigió miradas asesinas a InuYasha, el cual empezaba a sudar frío. — ¿Sabes qué? Me voy —sentenció.

—K-Kagome e-espera…

Kagome lo ignoró y como pudo, salió de la pista de patinaje dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡No, Kagome, espera! —intentó seguirla, pero cayó al hielo de nuevo. No le quedo más opción que ver como ella tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba. —Maldición. —masculló.

Bien, oficialmente la había cagado. Por más que ella volviera a insistir, no volvería a ir a una pista de patinaje. Ahora la cuestión era que hacer para que Kagome lo perdonase. Como siempre, iría por Miroku a pedirle algún consejo, que terminaría en una de sus perversiones y al final tendría que actuar por el mismo. Tendría que hacer el ridículo un poco y tener que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, pero… Ya estaba acostumbrado, ¿no?

xoxoxox

**EDITADO: 4/5/2016**

**Será re-editado próximamente.**


End file.
